


Do you love her?

by IvySprings



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Proofread, This Is Sad, Unrequited Love, i hope you like pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySprings/pseuds/IvySprings
Summary: You’re prepared to tell Chandler how you feel after he and the gang return from Ross and Emily’s wedding.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller, Chandler Bing/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Do you love her?

Chandler Bing was your best friend. He could probably call you his as well, if not for Joey being in the picture 90% of the time. While you wouldn’t consider yourself an extremely core part of the rest of the friend group, you got along fine with everyone else and were excited for Ross when he announced he and Emily were getting married. Unfortunately, due to circumstances out of your control, you couldn’t fly out and resorted to being on the phone with Phoebe to hear everything happen.   
The day before Chandler and crew left, you were over helping him and Joey pick out their suits for the wedding.  
“I don’t understand why men are so afraid of getting fun with their evening wear,” you sighed. “A solid black suit? The only color being in your tie? And you’re not even doing that!”  
Chandler scoffed.  
“The wedding isn’t about me, you know. You’re not supposed to take away attention from the bride.”  
Joey smiled and chuckled at him from behind the counter of their shared apartment. You gave him a lopsided smile and tilted your head at him. “At least iron your stuff out before you walk out? And comb your hair?”  
“Oh I’ll be sure to tie my shoes and button my pants up as well! Can’t have an XYZ incident,” he replied sarcastically. You looked down quickly before tossing his waistcoat on his bed with the rest of his clothes. “I do appreciate you coming over and seeing us off before we go.”  
“Yeah, it sucks you can’t come! I heard the food in England is something else, and the women.”  
You crossed your arms and looked back up at the two. They gave you sincere grins and you opened your arms for a hug, which they both obliged. You held them for a while before they let you go, Chandler saying he was going to go across the hall to check in on Monica and Rachel, the latter definitely not wanting this wedding to happen due to her and Ross not wanting to be adults about their feelings. When the door clicked behind Chandler, you plopped onto the couch, giving a deep sigh.  
“What are you worried about?”  
Joey’s voice was soft, laced with concern. You scrunch your face up, trying to find the words.  
“You’ve all never been that far away from me. I guess I’m a little jealous.”  
“Whaaat, really? Come on, what’s there to be jealous of? We’re just going to a wedding across the world!”   
“Joey…”  
“I know I know…”   
He rolled his shoulder and sat next to you, holding his hands across his stomach. “You still haven’t told Chandler?”  
“Clearly not Joey.”  
“Well, after this wedding, why don’t you. He seems pretty caught up with everything, I’m sure he’ll want to listen to how you feel. Chandler is sarcastic and cold sometimes, but, he’s desperate for love. And from what I can tell, he’s a good lover.”  
You punched Joey in the arm. “I’m not going to be a desperate last choice for him!”  
“Oh woah woah, take it easy! I’m trying to be helpful!”  
The door swung open and Chandler reappeared, walking towards you two.  
“Oh I’m sorry, did I interrupt your appointment with Dr Tribianni?”  
You stifled a laugh and got up.   
“No, you’re fine. I actually should get going, got a lot to get done today.”  
You pat your lap and stood up, grabbed your bag and jacket from the counter.  
“Woah woah woah, don’t leave so suddenly! We’re leaving tomorrow you know!”  
Joey hopped up after you, following you to the door. You fumbled with your keys awkwardly before looking back up.  
“I know, I just…”  
Come on. Don’t do this now. You sniffled, and through tears replied “I’m just going to miss you guys while you’re gone.”  
“We’re gonna come back you big cry baby.”  
Chandler approached you and gave you a tight hug. “You’re going to be fine, we’re going to be fine. It’s only a few days and then you can nag us all you want when we get back.”  
You laughed. Chandler smelled incredibly and you loved being this close to him. He pulled back and looked down at you with his hands on both of your arms.  
“Now get to it.”  
You gave Joey one last hug as well before leaving the apartment and saying goodbye to the others.

“When the big day came, Phoebe and I were curled up on the couch, phone on speaker, listening intently to the vows being spoken. I was shoving a handful of pretzels into my mouth when Ross’s turn came.  
‘IRoss…’  
‘I Ross…’”  
You clutched your pillow closely for dramatic effect.  
“‘Do take thee Emily…’  
‘Do take thee Rachel-‘  
I choked, Phoebe screamed, it was quite the scene on our end. I can’t imagine how it was for you.”  
Chandler looked mortified. He had been back for a few days, but you had been busy with work and family affairs, so you only just now got to catch up with him. It was a fiasco. Rachel made a scene, Ross made a scene, and now there was a divorce. So much for everything going well for Ross and Emily. Chandler looked like he had something else going on in his head, however. “Chandler…?”  
He shook his head and looked back at you, dazed. “Chandler, what’s wrong?”  
He looked down and back up at you a few times. “Something uh, happened while we were gone?”  
“Oh, something else besides the groom saying the wrong name?”  
“You can’t tell anyone.”  
You crossed over your heart with your fingers. “When have I ever told a secret you never wanted me to spill?”  
His response was abrupt, like a confession from a sinner. And it shattered your heart.  
“I slept with Monica.”  
You were stunned. Monica???   
“Monica?!”  
Chandler shushed you, looking around. “WHAT did I just say?!”  
“Chandler...you slept with Monica…?”  
You had a lump in your throat, and your voice cracked when you said her name. He didn't notice and tilted his head at you. “I...yes. With Monica. I just...she’s beautiful, you know? And it just happened, one minute I was comforting her because someone said she was old, next I knew she was naked in my bed! It was so fast and now...now I cant stop thinking about her.”  
“D-do...do you love her?”  
He looked like a deer in headlights, getting up and pacing around while he collected his thoughts.  
Click. The front door opened and Joey entered, slipping his leather jacket off. You and Chandler whipped your heads to look at him, your eyes burning and tears threatening to show your true feelings. Joey was silent before asking, “Am I interrupting something?”  
He had a slight smirk directed at you, which disappeared when he noticed a tear roll down your cheek.  
“Oh…”  
You got up quickly and wiped your face. It’s fine. It’s fine. It’s fine! You grabbed your things to leave, Chandler grabbing your wrist.   
“Hey! We were in the middle of talking!”  
You snatched your hand away from him, making a beeline for the door. “I have to go, I-I forgot I had a date I was on for. Don’t worry Chandler. It’s fine.”  
Joey looked concerned and confused, but stepped aside to let you leave.  
“I’m glad you guys had fun on your trip. I’ll talk to you later.”  
You slammed the door behind you, stumbling through your tears as you speedwalked your way home. Monica. Monica… how could you have been so stupid. Of course it would be her! They were great friends, she’s beautiful, she can cook, she’s the nicest person ever. Why wouldn’t he sleep with her. You could hear Joey calling your name behind you. It sounded like he was following you. You let your tears flow freely, the cold air stinging and making your nose run more. You finally made it home and fumbled your key into the lock, opening the door. You had barely taken a step in when you felt Joey grab your arm and spin you around.   
“I’ve been calling your name, I look like a crazy person chasing you down the st—“  
He stopped when he saw your face; red, snotty, streaks of tears staining your cheeks.  
“Oh, oh my god, did you tell him?”  
You shook your head. You blubbered out some words, but he didn’t seem to understand you.  
“He loves her! He loves Monica…They slept together at the wedding and-and...”  
You sputtered and collapsed into his arms sobbing, heaving and holding him. Joey held your waist with one arm and stroked your head with the other hand, pressing his cheek against you.   
“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…”


End file.
